Adventure time in lordran
by Storyteller54
Summary: Follow the story of young fin. who has the destiny of the chosen undead. (This is a Mix up of one of my Favirote Game, and My Favirote Cartoon)


**Hello Adventure time archive! My name is storyteller54! And this is going to be my first Fan Fiction here on this Archive! Now you might be wondering what this FanFic is going to be about. Well allow me to explain!**

**Dark Souls is a MMORPG. That came out around October of 2011. It's the prequel or sequel to the MMORPG game Demons souls that came out around I believe October too, anyway. I'm not all that good at Explaining the plot so you'll have to look it up. **

**I am going to make to different start offs for this Fan Fic. Why? Because I have two different Ways for the Story of this FanFic to start off. I can go with the Adventure time way, or my own Dark souls start off way. But for now I'm going with the Dark souls rout. If you like how it starts off, just tell me in Reviews. **

**Adventure time in Lordran **

Now I know how it feels for animal's being locked up in a cage. It's such a horrible feeling. Like you'll never get out, that's how I feel right now being locked in a cell. With no way out at all, sometimes I forget why I am locked in a cell, but when I do I remember why right away. It was because I am one of the hollows. The undead, being undead is one of the worst things that can happen to you, time after time once you turn hollow you slowly rot away, lose your humanity, and the start to go insane.

It wasn't soon after I became hollow. But I still have my since. But I'm sure afterwards I won't be able to have my sanity for long being stuck in here. I get up and sit on the edge for my stone bed. I run my fingers though my brown and rinkled skin. It wasn't too far away. Soon I'll be gone; soon I'll just rot away in this asylum

I sat there for a moment just listening to random sounds, but after while I heard footsteps, I looked to the left of my cell seeing if someone was coming but there was no one coming. Maybe I was just hearing things. Maybe I was just paranoid.

I hear the sound of metal hit the floor. I look up to see it was knight in full elite amour. He just sat above their staring at me. He then stood up and walked off. I searched the ground to see what he dropped. And by my surprise I found a key. a key to my cell! I hopped of my stone bed and picked up the key. Could it be a key to my cell? There was only one way to find out.

I walked over to my cell door and slowly put the key in the cell door. It fit perfectly, so now for the real proof. I turned the key slowly, and it made a clanking sound. Then the door opened completely. I couldn't believe it. I was free!

Who was that guy? Why did he help me? I few questions ran through my head but there was no time to think. I have to get out this asylum quickly; I'm not going to spend another horrible day in this place. I turned to the right of my direction and quickly ran, ran as fast as I could. Running down the hallway I can see undead. Some huddled up in the corner weeping, some just leaning on the wall. They've all given up.

I run through the hallway door, splashing through water that was running through it and climbed the latter. I get to the top seeing a huge door. I slowly walk over to the door and put both my hands on it and pushed on the door. It was huge door so I put more strength into it. After that the door opened. And another huge door was right across from where I was! I sighed and looked up seeing the huge whole that was in the ceiling. Not sure what happened really, but I didn't really care at all.

I ran fast as I could to the other door but as soon as I was close to it. I huge creature fell right down in front of me, his entire stomach was grey, and the back of it was blue going around.

It was carrying a huge axe that was big as the doors. I fell back and quickly crawled backwards, but soon as I do the demon raises his huge axe ready bashing it the ground, but I quickly leaped out the way. The demons arched his arms back and swings it where I was breaking some pillars, I feel to the ground with some rocks hitting my back. I look to my right seeing a door open. Not thinking of where it went, I took my chances and leaped through it.

Once I leaped through the whole I rolled down some stairs and fell into a stream of running water. I slowly stood up and took deep breathes. I coughed and took more deep breathes and I got out of the stream.

I look up the stairs seeing the demon roaring and walking over to the door I was running too. I stood up and turned around seeing a door that had light coming out of it.

I put my back against the wall, and slowly looked down the hallway which had sunlight beaming from the holes in the ceiling. Down the hall I see a long sword sticking out the ground. Next to it was a shield. I guess my luck was getting better. I got out from the corner and ran towards the sword and the shield. I picked up the sword and the shield feeling a lot more conferterble.

"Finally, that's better" I thought in my head as he put the shield on my arm. It wasn't a neat or strong looking shield, but it was reliable. The same goes for the sword. But a sword is a sword.

I look to the left at the next room, I go through the door way and look right and left. Then I look at the middle seeing it was huge door I went through where the asylum demon was.

"Witch way should I go now?" I whispered and looked to the right. I decided t go right. I walked slowly and stood on guard. A undead might try and sneak up and kill me, who knows. I look to the left seeing stairs. Is that the way I should go? I decided to go up the stairs.

As I walked I see in undead behind a huge stone metal ball. The undead then pushes the ball down the stairs. The Metal ball in no time catches speed heading towards me. In short time I move out the way, the huge metal ball bashes through brick wall.

I get up on my feet and look at the huge hole in the brick wall.

"Is someone their?" a voice said from in the wall. I slowly step through the hole in the wall. To a surprise I see the knight that gave me the key to my cell. "It's you" I said lowering my guard.

"Oh, I see you made it through the asylum demon" the knight said sitting on the rocks. He laughs a little. "Yes, he is pain isn't he?

"He is, I'm trying to find my way around him, and do you know any short cuts?" I asked

"Nope, there isn't any short cuts, the only way out of the asylum is past the asylum demon" the knight responded.

I rubbed the back of my head and looked at the hole in the wall, I have weapons and a shield, but am I that strong enough to kill the demon on my own? Not to mention there was no way that this small shield could block that huge axe he had.

The knight looked at the boy. "What's your name young warrior?"

"Fin" I responded

"Fin? Well I never head a name like that before"

"What's your name?" I asked

"My name is Oscar of Astora, I come from my home to full fill my undead request" Said Oscar as he examined his sword.

I looked at him confused, an undead request? What was he talking about? "What do you mean a request?" I finally asked.

"You never heard of the legend? the prophecy?" Said Oscar as he turned his head over to fin and looked at him.

I shook my head no. Oscar laid his sword and shield on the ground and sat down on the ruble from the roof and laid his back against the stone wall.

"Well, the way it goes, who ever leaves the undead Asylum, must full fill prophecy that's been passed down to many who have also left the undead asylum" Said Oscar as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling above them.

"What's this prophecy? I mean, what do you have to do?" I asked. Oscar turned his head to him and looked at him. "Tho who are undead are chosen, those he leave the undead asylum will in pilgrimage to link the fire" Said Oscar as he stood up and picked up his sword and shield.

"That's why I came here, to full fill that prophecy as the chosen undead from my home land of Astora, but it seems that we both have the same destiny"

"I guess so" I resounded

"Well, shall we take care of this Asylum demon?" Said Oscar as he walked passed me.

I nodded as turned around and followed him. We walked up the stairs where the iron ball rolled down from. Two undead came from a dark corner with sharp short swords running towards us. Oscar held up his shield and cut the head of the undead and kicked him aside.

The other undead came at Oscar. I held my sword and tossed it sending the sword straight at the undead's head killing him.

"Well done" Oscar complimented

"Thanks" I responded as I picked up my sword and looked up seeing a rusted gate. I ran up too it pulling hard as I can. "It's locked!" I shouted getting frustrated. "Well you're not going to open it without this" Said Oscar as he showed me the key to the gate.

I turned around seeing him show me the key to the cell. "Oh! Where did you get the key to the door?" I asked as I let him open the door. "I found it actually when I gave you the key to your cell" Oscar said as he opens the door and goes through

"There are more keys scattered around for some reason, it's actually kind of weird"

We walked through the door and made a left turn, undead showed up with arrows and crossbows ready to fire at us. We held our shields up as furry of arrows and crossbow arrows shoot at us. We got close to them as I cut off the arm of the undead and Oscar cut them in tow.

"Why are they trying to stop us?" I asked confused looking at them on the ground.

"It's not that they want to, it's just that they have lost their sanity" Oscar answered walking over and looks at the platform the right of him.

"Fin, you should see this"

I walked over to him and see him looking down. I looked down also shocked too seeing the Asylum demon right below us. "I didn't see that coming actually" Oscar said quietly.

I grinned and stood over the platform gripping both my hands with the sword.

"What are you doing?" said Oscar staring at me.

"Watch" I Responded as leaped off the platform with battle cry landed dead on the asylum demons head. Blood shot out of the demons head as I yanked my sword from the demons head. The asylum Demon wandered around in pain bumping into huge stone walls and finally he fell down on the ground with blood leaking out of him.

"Well, I didn't see that coming either" Oscar said as he rubbed his knight helmet. i smiled and shrugged as I was about to walk over to the huge door but then see this huge that caught my eye.

I picked it up and examined it. "I guessing this goes to the door" I said looking at the huge door in front of me.

"Go fin!" Oscar shouted.

"Huh? You're not coming?" I asked,

"I will be leaving the asylum, but I still have some business around here! I will meet up with you again sometime, but you should leave!"

"Thanks for helping me get out of here Oscar!" I said waving at him.

"It's no problem at all!" Oscar waved back and walked off.

I look at the key and then at the door. I walked over to the huge door and put the key inside the door and twisted it. It made a loud clank and the doors slowly opened. The outside of the asylum was grayish, and sluggish, the clouds were grayish as well. I walked up the hill looking around seeing no undead.

I took a deep breath and smiled. I'm finally free! After spending so much time in that asylum I'm finally free. But then I thought about what Oscar said. Tho who are undead are chosen, those who leave the undead asylum have the destiny of linking the fire.

What did he mean? Have there been more people who left the asylum? Have there been more people like me who have this destiny besides me and Oscar? I don't know. I guess I'll just have to find out on my own. Will I see Oscar again? Maybe so,

I reached the end of the cliff on the hill I was walking. It was dead end? A dead end? That's it?! How do I leave? I thought that question over and over again in my head feeling disappointed. But after a few seconds I heard wings flapping. I stood quite and looked around for the sound.

The suddenly, a huge crow appeared out of nowhere, not having enough time to react it grabbed me with its feet. And then I flew off with me in its clutches. Taking me to who knows where.

End of chapter 1

**Well that's chapter 1 guys! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
